


I Keep On Thinking About You

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Post-injury, Some Fluff, enjoy, might go back and edit this later, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Another Dougie/Andrei piece, brought to you by Dougie being out indefinitely and my many emotions about it. Timeline wise, it takes place starting the night Dougie got injured in Columbus and ending the night of the Isles game a few days later.Inspired by real events/real people/a real team--none of whom/which I own--but obviously the relationship is not real.Title and subheaders inspired by "Sister Golden Hair" by America, because it's been stuck in my head for days.Also, the italicized text denotes a text message.If you're reading this and you are any of the people mentioned, please go away.
Relationships: Andrei Svechnikov & Warren Foegele, Dougie Hamilton/Andrei Svechnikov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	I Keep On Thinking About You

**I Just Can’t Live Without You**

It was all a blur.

Dougie going down. His leg getting caught under him. van Riemsdyk and the trainer helping Dougie off the ice. Noticing him put no weight on that left leg.

Watching the replay made Andrei sick.

Rod gave them the whole “play for your teammate” spiel in between periods—looking pointedly at him the whole time—but none of their hearts were in it at that point. 

That loss hit harder than most.

The plane ride back to Raleigh didn’t help. Andrei felt like a caged animal. He just wanted some kind of update. He just wanted to be by his side.

All the other guys were giving him sympathetic looks, which he pointedly ignored. Foegs was trying to be reassuring, but he just didn’t want to hear it, eventually choosing to put in his earbuds and shut his eyes.

He was the first one off the plane, and drove home as fast as he could get away with.

He got ready for bed straight away, checking his phone obsessively to see if there was any update—and ignoring a couple texts telling him to get some sleep—and letting a few of the tears that had built up spill over.

Well, maybe more than a few. But the world didn’t need to know that.

He finally fell into a fitful sleep sometime after midnight, those moments on the ice playing over and over again in his mind.

**&**

**Can’t You See It In My Eyes?**

He woke up the next morning to no news, and threw his phone across the room.

Later that day, after an intense session in the gym, the words “out indefinitely” were seared into his brain.

He was brought out of his haze by a call coming in from Roddy. “Now Svech, if I tell you where he is, will you promise me with every fiber of your being that you will you bring your A game tonight?”

“Yes. 100% yes.” He was already out the door before Roddy had finished giving him the address and room number.

He got there as quick as he could without speeding. Walking into Dougie’s room, he immediately felt the tears well up.

He had never seen the 6’6” defenseman look so small before.

“Oh, solntse,” he choked out, the crack in his voice betraying him.

Dougie gave him a weak smile, and opened his arms wide—an invitation Andrei gladly accepted. They sat like that for a while—Andrei delicately wrapped up in Dougie’s arms--with the only noise being the occasional sniffle from Andrei.

Dougie finally allowed a few tears of his own to spill over.

After a few minutes, Andrei carefully extracted himself and pulled up a chair by the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Still a little foggy, and still sore, but definitely better than yesterday.”

“That’s good. I was so scared.”

“Now you know how I felt back in May when I watched Ovechkin take you down.”

“Was different…” Svech tried to protest, cut off by Dougie’s pointed look.

“Okay, maybe was not so different…” he conceded.

They settled into a comfortable silence, Dougie threading their fingers together.

“So, how was the rest of the game?” Dougie eventually asked.

Andrei visibly winced, but indulged him with an answer, because he knew that Dougie was trying to get both of their minds off of the injury. They talked hockey and other things, completely in their own little world, until Andrei’s phone brought them crashing back to reality.

“Damn it, Warren” he muttered under his breath. “I should take this,” he said aloud.

“I know you probably want to move into his hospital room, but we’ve got a game to play. And he probably wants to get discharged at some point.”

“Thank you, dad.” Andrei shot back with no venom behind it.

Warren laughed and then asked if Andrei needed anything out of his apartment. Andrei rattled off a couple of things, Warren reminded him that he needed to get to the arena, and then they hung up.

“I hate to leave you, but I should probably…” Andrei said, motioning towards the door.

“Hey,” Dougie said, squeezing Andrei’s hand. Once Andrei’s attention was focused on him, he continued: “Do you know what the best thing you can do for me is?”

Andrei fixed him with a questioning look.

“Go out there tonight and play your heart out like we both know you can.”

That drew a small smile out of Andrei.

“Promise me?”

“Yes, of course.” Andrei replied.

“Thank you. Now go.”

Andrei leaned forward and planted a languid kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. As much as he didn’t want to, he was the one to break the kiss.

“I love you.” Andrei said.

“I love you too, solntse.” Dougie immediately said back, a smile on both of their faces. “Now go. I don’t want Roddy sending out a search party for you on my behalf.”

At that, Andrei got up and headed out the door, pausing to look over his shoulder one last time before he was completely out the door.

**&**

**Will You Love Me Just A Little?**

He was frustrated to say the least.

He was going to lose it if he had to stay in that locker room any longer and hear one more person comment on how the team was clearly feeling Dougie’s absence. The sympathetic looks just made it worse.

He made a beeline for his car as soon as he could.

Halfway home, when he realized the cameras had probably caught him slumped over the bench during the game, he couldn’t find it in him to care.

When he got back to his apartment, he slammed his door shut behind him, locked it, threw his bag somewhere, and collapsed into the nearest chair, tears stinging his eyes.

Before he could get too far into his self-pity party, his phone dinged with a text.

 _I know you’re probably beating yourself up right now, but could you pause long enough to get your stuff and come over here?_ it read.

He had totally forgotten that they might discharge Dougie today if he had recovered enough to go through the motions of going home.

He did as the text had asked, letting himself into Dougie’s apartment with the spare key.

He crawled into bed and into Dougie’s arms, letting all his frustration come out in the form of hot tears and a rant about his scoreless streak and how he “needed to do better.”

“You’ll score one next game. I can feel it.” Dougie said, planting a light kiss on Andrei’s head.

Soon after that, they both fell asleep, exhausted for different reasons.

**&**

**Just Enough To Show You Care**

When Dougie’s prediction came true a couple of days later, Andrei was on top of the world.

 _I knew you would and I was right—so proud of you!_ the text read when he was finally able to check his phone.

 _That one was for you—see you soon._ he quickly replied, getting back to his postgame routine so he wouldn’t get home too late.

They both knew that Dougie’s road to recovery wasn’t going to be easy—in some respects, for both of them—but they also knew that having each other would make it easier.


End file.
